silent rose and a darken angle
by bloodpinktwilight
Summary: always made fun of her looks untill she trun 15 and that change now shes known to be pretty, but she cant forgive her darken past but can a silent rose help her with a future of light. or will he blow her last candel out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any thing to my name but me and my anime babies. **

In thought 

Twins are talking at the same time

**Either IM or someone specking in English or both **

**Chapter one: Evol Ni llaf ssik ssik**

**kitty_baby: **so how long till your in Japan? And wat are you wearing

**Bloodpinktwilight:** idk like three hours, why? oh and I'm wearing a red shirt that says only love first punch and a black hoodie with a black mini skirt on, that's up to the lower part of my thighs. And my knee high boots.

**kitty_baby:** well your like going 2 one of the best schools in the world right? And that sounds so cool.

**Bloodpinktwilight:** duh wtf your the one that Google it. Well I have to go been in the restroom for to long it's a plane you know

**kitty_baby: **ya I'll IM U later. Seea on the dark side I used to have cookies but too many people joined

**Bloodpinktwilight: **believe me I'm already on it**, **and we could use shrimp instead

* drools * ………; 3 luv you seea.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP IN THERE OTHER PEOPLE NEED TO GO!!!!!!"

I getting out already gash me why wont you.

Well I can't believe my parents are letting me go to Japan. ALONE so cool, I hope it's like the manga. Until the I guess I have to sleep. I hope I don't snore like I do in class.

^_^ .

Mean while

" I'm glad that you fine interested in the young American women.

But could you tell me what you fine that interest you?" "Well you see if I'm right and I know am then she would be a key to help me with everything." "But her I.Q is so low sir, why her? She's only ignorant to everything." "But truthful she's token test on her laptop and all of them well answer right for her age." "Hum sir how old is she." "Why don't you look at the paper work, baka…. Sorry sir I'm on it."

**Name: **Star Lenora Rendell

**Age:** 16

**Birth date: **09-22-1992

**Birth place: **phoenix Arizona, north America

**Height:** 5"3"

**Weight: **132 pounds

**G.P.A: **2.5

**Race: **Caucasian/ mix

**Description: **dark dirty dish soap strawberry blonde. Blue/green eyes pale skin, hair length is below her sorters. Skinny with curves and Brest size C to a D

**Style: **Goth/ punk.

"Well that tells a lot of her she's only a teenager. I kind of feel sorry for her. But business is business."

Meanwhile

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing soon and for you safety please remain in your seat with you seat belt buckle." Do we have to have our seat belts on? "Well it's for your safety miss". Please don't call me miss my name is star, but could I leave mine off it seems funnier. "Well let me go talk to the captain and see. Five minutes later…. Ma'am the captain said if you unbuckle you seat belt than you are responsibly for your own safety and we are not"…. Okay that's kool. Well hum you have been warned.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in five minutes"

*everything starts rocking* yaaaaay this is going to be fun =^_^=. Ouran here I come!

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

In the airport

Well I should get a taxi…and... "Excuse me are you Rendell-Chan?" Hum ya….. Who wants to know… "your limbo to you house is this way" …… 0_0 a house for me and a limbo. Wow." This way ma'am…. Hum look just call me star okay… "sorry ma'am but strict orders from the sir saying I'm only to address you ask Rendell-Chan or ma'am, and miss". Okay… well were is this so called house… "its three blocks from your school and two blocks from the market you will be given monthly checks to spend on food and necessaries". Okay well that sounds cool. And is there a school uniform? "Yes but I was told that is your option to wear one or not" What does the uniform look like? "Well for females it's a yellow dress and for"… YELLOW I'm not wearing YELLOW ….. "It's your chose ma'am". Oh right sorry I for got about the freedom. *giggles* "well if it fits you ma'am". So what's the school like? "I'm sorry I wouldn't know." Okay hum diver person what time is it? "Its 10:03 pm why?" Oh no reason. "Here you are okay"… don't get out I do it my self….. "But ma'am"… I said no…. "okay ma'am, your bags are already inside and unpack"…hum okay….cool well I guess seea. "Yes ma'am hope you have a nice year." Okay bye.

Well that was weird and so is this house I mean its cool and everything but well why green. Well better not question what can't be answered. Lets see, well it's small but nice and of course sliding paper doors so like a manga. Okay well it's a normal house a front room and a kitchen with an upstairs. (Oh it you want to know more ask me and I will send you a picture of her house I drawled.)With a room…cool well everything is here so I guess I'll take a bath…..

10:46pm

So tired but I slept on the way here and I'm still tired. (Oh ya she's falling asleep in the bath) just hard to stay awake…. Z...z...Z…z….Z…z…Z *shoring lightly*

Off in dream land

Hey were am' I? "hahahahaha." Who's laughing? "Tell us little girl have you ever seen two devils." What! "My princess I'm coming to save you"….. NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!

"Oh mommy she doesn't want me"…. "Don't call me mommy". Look I don't know who you guys are but I don't care so can you stay away from me please. I'm leaving….. "YOU CAN'T!" And why not. "Cause you have to play a game with us." What type of game devils?

"Well it's called who can save the bunny boy"….. "Takashi help me…where are you?"... hey why is that boy just standing there in the middle of the street. Hey kid move it…. Vrummmmmm. *rolls up the very fast car and on to the gown watch out! "Ta…..ka….shi…where is he." Don't move it only hurt more … * holding a little boy* "Staru-Chan where *cough* Takashi*cough some blood up*" I don't know who that is..... Could one of you guys help me please he's hurt….. Fucking car didn't even stop why me. Little boy what's your name…. little boy…. Why is there a bunny in my arms what happen to the boy and the blood "Oh you lost… you were supposed to save him poor bunny boy, he died cause of you and all of his friends hate you now"… girl looking boy: "why couldn't you save him." Evil looking twins: "it's your fault he's dead." Airhead prince: "you're nothing to us." A money loving person: "why are you still here? Can't you see what you done?" A silent rose: "I hate you" …….. You hate me all of you. Union of voices "YES"

Hate me …….. WAKE UP!

What the hell happen! Oh crap this water is freaking cold… better see what time it is *puts on towel* man it 6:52 am wow I must have been out of it. Well I should get some breakfast really. 7:15 am. All done with the cleaning and time for me to get dressy.( With that star wore a dress like off of avrillavigne ''my happy ending'' but it was a full dress not the shirt and skirt it was on piece and instead of red she had pink fluffy stuff and knee high boots with a pink ribbon on them and her favorite dark purple hoodie with bunny ears on it and a cute skull in the back with her hair strait down long bangs and all. She added pink and purple eye showed and black eyeliner, but the purple stud out more so she added pink shimmer on top and around her face. And she had knee high stocks that were pink and purple stripped but her boots cover most of the up and she add some pink and purple glitter to her out fit and boots. She then grab her MP3 player and backpack and head out for the doors ) (oh she also had her ears piers with four earrings on each side. Each black two on her upper ear and two on her lower eat they were all small hoops)

8:05 pm she was walking up the side walk with her new don't fucking mess with me aren't I cute smile. Even still she always looked like there was something wrong with her always sadness in her eyes even at her old school, people always ask her if she was okay. She hated it when they asked her that. She did miss her friends and family. But it's okay.

"Yo arata I herd of a new American that's coming to ouran" "ya that cool daichi." "Huh wow who's that" ….. "I think daichi that's the new American!" "Wow she's hot. I like her style."

Huh….. Where is A2 at darn it, stupid big pink building. Huh…. Hey person could you help me….

"Oh my kami, daichi she's talking to you" …. "Hum hi"….. Excuse me but do you know were room A2 is located at I new here and I can't seem to fine my way. *Daichi whispers to arata * "I don't care what people say she's not what people say about Americans she's drop dead sexy "….. Huh On second thought I'll just go to the main office. Why does other American have to give a person like me a bad name? Yuck all the girls here have bad taste and what are they staring at it not like they haven't seen an American girl before, have they. Hum….. Where is that fucking office…? "Well well you have a bad mouth now don't you." Huh

Hum hi who are you? "My name is Chou sakura, and let me guess you that new American girl everyone is talking about."I guess is there any other American girl. "No I supposed if its class A2 you looking for that's the wrong way." Okay so could you help me than? "Come this way"….. Cool hey thanks for helping me. "Its was my pleasure. Well here you are thanks". "Ahhh hello are you the new student that's from America." Yes I'm

Sensei. "Well you're a little early but you can have a seat there next to the window." Thank you. Well I'm here I don't see how it would hurt to get a little sleep before class starts. It 8:26 cool 30 minutes. 

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

AHH I guess that was the bell. Feels like I just rested my eyes one minute ago.

"Good morning class, as you can see our new student have arrive this morning and know be in our class for the remainder of the year. Rendell-Chan would you like to introduce you self"….. SURE WHY NOT! And please senseis don't call me Rendell-Chan I will be happier if you called me star….. Or staru-chan could work to….. (Union of girl voices) "SHES SO CUTE! Just like hunny-senpai" 0_0 okay who the fuck? Well my name is Star Lenora Rendell and I like all types of music, I like to sing and play instruments I also like to draw…. Oh and I'm a Goth/ punk chick ^_^. My I be seated. "Yes you may star-chan. Thank you."

"Hey kaoru" "yes hikaru, she looks like a fun new toy to play with do you agree." "Yes hikaru she does."

Lunch time finally….. I'm hungry…… what for lunch…. What the hell is that….."its caviar"… you mean fish eyes…..? How much is it? It's what I can't afford that.

"Hey kaoru it her again." "Yes hikaru I see her too. Lets see what's wrong with are little toy." "Agree."

"Hello there Rendell-chan was it," hum ya but you can just call me star or staru-chan.

"What seems to be the problem"…. Well it just seems I can't afford this food….. "Oh that's all; well just buy it for you." ^_^ really how nice of both of you. "Anything for a pretty lady like you." 0_0 on second though I'm not hungry "Oh your not and why is that?" Nothing I just don't feel like eating, kind of sick you know. Well I got to go and look around some more seea. "Hikaru what just happen" "I don't know kaoru but I think we just got ditch", "oh well is haruhi around I still want to mess with someone." I hate it when guys flirt it gets to me to much. I just wished I could me a guy that won't flirt with me because of my looks. It's always oh how pretty or you so cute. It sickens me to think. And I'm

Still hungry…

Well maybe I can sleep it off….. But were to go there's too much noise…… what's this third music room. I didn't even see the first and the second one….well its quiet. *opens the door* hum just a music room nothing special.

"Oh Takashi these cakes are so good thank you for buying them." "Hm good to know".

Wow did heaven just kick out the hottest guy out. Oh crap did I just say that out loud…

"Hello there what's your name"…..? Huh it's the boy from my dream….. It was just a dream. Hum hi my name is star but you can call me staru-chan…. "O.O I will, my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me honey". Okay honey bunny ^_^. "Oh and staru-chan this is Takashi morinozuka but you can call him mori." Yo what's up mori-dude *mori looks up* "the ceiling he says." Huh ya I guess you would be right. "Hm." Okay well I should go and try to get my lunch again. "Oh staru-chan why don't you have some cake with Takashi and I." sure why not. "Which piece do you want staru-chan." I don't know what about you mori what piece do you think is good. "Did she just ask me to choose for her? Uh the this one" *hands her a dark blood red cake piece with tiny sparkles on it*

Thanks. *puts in mouth* this is good what it called. "It's called cupids revenge." Sounds deadly. Well it tastes really good thanks for choosing it mori I really glade you did, I'm such a bad chooser. * He blushes*

After 20 minutes of talking forgetting about school.

These two are really good friends and family I would hate for hunny to get hurt that would hurt me. I just need to keep an eye out for him and make sure nothing happen like my dream sometimes I hate having to do this but……. hey hum what you guys are doing this afternoon. Cause I was wondering if you want to hang out …. We could….. " Sorry staru-chan but we'll have to be in a club and, staru-chan what's wrong" ….. I think I ate too much….. Cake….. Sorry but is there a sink anywhere…. "Behind the curtains go there into the kitchen." (Don't want to know why there's a kitchen in a music room) bluaaaaaa.

"Poor staru-chan she shouldn't have that tenth piece of cake do you agree Takashi"… "Hm"

*moves head up and down*

Ringgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"Takashi was that the bell we must have been in here talking for three hours." "Hm"

"Hey everyone's looking for you said a certain girly boy"(not tamaki) "huh hi haru-chan really I sorry if we worry you and everyone else". "MY DAUGHTER I BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU, I COULDN'T FINE YOU DURING LUCH YOU HAD ME WORRIED".

"Tamaki you are not my father,"

Father, daughter….. Does that main haruhi is a girl. Cool. "Oh no I forgot about staru-chan now she knows." Its okay I won't tell anybody. "How can we trust you said a greedy smart ass looking man?" Well I guess I can tell you one of my secrets " How do we know your not lying?"*shivers up her spine* well I promise I wont lie or tell haruhi secret. So know I would tell you one of mine and you can record me saying it to. So as long as I don't tell and you don't tell….." Okay what's your secret…?" Well…..five year ago I was trying to resurrect Abraham Lincoln and cause my whole city to have a black out. "why"

Because I had a history project about him I had to get done. That's a good enough secret to scent me to jail. "Your right well looks like you can't tell anybody" okay good. "Huh guys". "Yes daughter daddy's listening". "Well don't we have to open soon?" O-O (union of voices) "CRAP!"

** Well till next time bye**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but me and my anime babies ^-^

Chapter two: Bunnies And Blood?

It's been a week scene I meant the host club. For some reason they think I'm a maid, -_- its gets well really busy most of the time and those two messed up twins ''devils'' keep me busy most of the time as well. But today should be different. I hope.

Free period

"Hey staru-chan can you come to the music room with me". Sure why not honey.

In the third music room.

_I wonder what he wants. _Hey honey why do we need to go to the host club? "I don't know kyoya told me to go and get you." Okay well that's weird he never talks to me a lot. "Neither does Takashi, staru-chan". You have a point…. Well just have to fine out. "OH staru-chan" oh no. "we were told that you need to wear this." NOOOOOOOO I'm not wearing that. "But it looks so cute on you". NO means no! "But if you're our maid said hikaru", "then you need a uniform Said kaoru". NOOO. Were kyoya he wants to talk to me about something? "I'm right here". So what is it? "Well you see, you been acting unusual". What do you mean…? "Well you been hanging around Takashi and honey and for some reason I can't fine any information on you it's all been lock up. And with that I must ask who are you really?" WHAT I'm ME, why would you ask something like that? "So you're not going to tell me who you are?" I told you I'm me. "Then why are you always around Takashi and honey. Could you tell me that?" That I can't tell you. "You shouldn't keep secrets from us my second daughter said tamaki". Huh. "Tell us why are you always around Takashi and honey?" I can't why can you guys just trust me on that. It's not like I'm going to kill them. O-O _shit gives them a reason to not be near them._ * There eyes are wide open* "I see, well from this moment on you are band form the host club Rendell-Chan" said kyoya.

"Not staru-chan can't be ban from here said honey". . "Are you guy's crazy said haruhi"? "She just like's spending time with Takashi and honey". Its okay honey and haruhi if they don't want me here then I won't be here* eyes get watery* _no I need to suck it up, but now I can't even protect honey._ "You need to leave so we can open soon said kyoya." You now what, kyoya….. "I'm listening". Well I'm going to say this how a made American would. "Yes". YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF. * runs off* 0-0 *everyone eyes and mouths drop. "Milord Can she say that?" "No she cant she can not say that to mommy" "I'm NOT MOMMY." "Hikaru, kaoru you must get her right now". "Yes milord." "Hey guys". "Yes my daughter. I'm not your, forget it. Hum where's honey?" "HM" said Takashi

Out side.

"Staru-chan wait up". Just leave me alone honey! (Okay right at this point star is running across the street and honey is about 20 feet away.) * She turns around*. Honeys just go back to your stupid host club. They don't want me there neither should you. "No I want you there you're my friend and your Takashi's friend too. He even told me." *honey runs to get closer with out looking both ways* O.O honey watch out! * Some one rolls up the car and on to the other side* "staru-chan", honey are you alright.

Mean while up in the music room

"I wonder were honey is at" said a fan girl; "he went out to help someone" said Takashi. * Everyone's eyes are like O.O*

"What was that noise"? (Btw kyoya was standing nest to the window when he sawed what happen,) "Oh kami" said kyoya.* everyone runs to the window* "AHHHHHHHHH

Honeys down there. Some one call the ambulance". (What they didn't see was a second body.) *Takashi runs out before anyone could.*

Out side.

"Staru-chan, what happen? Why did you pushed me out of he way". You would have died if that car hit you * crying* "but staru-chan you're…. Bleeding". I know that honey its not that bad…"why did you…? Staru-chan". Because you said that you and Takashi want to be my friends and I can't let a friend die.

"What the hell happen?" Said hikaru. "A car was coming… and… it…. didn't…see…me…and…. Staru-chan…pushed…me…out….of….the….way." (Hard for him to talk he's crying so much with holding star in his arms and seeing her blood on his uniform. Just to give a picture he's hold her upper body against his and his legs are crossed with her legs, she's on top of him not moving.) "Is she alive said kaoru?" Don't know she's not moving now". Said honey.

*someone's running up *

"TAKASHI." "Mitsukuni, are you alright". "Yes Takashi but staru-chan is".*he looks down and smiles.* "she's alright Mitsukuni. Just need to go to the hospital".

Off in dream land

What happen…… did I save honey. Or was that a dream, or is this a dream. Why is it so dark in here? "Do you want to play a game?" What game? "The lets see if you can live game."  I don't think I want to play that game. "All you have to do is not to fall" okay hey by any chance are your names hikaru and kaoru…..?  " no were the devil twins"  okay well devils what if I refused " then your going to die"  great just sounds fun. "Well are you playing" ya sure. "On you mark" wait what "get set" I can run "go"  ahhhhhhhhh

"You better run or you'll fall" I don't want to fall!  "Keep running" hey is that usa-chan? *picks up* what is it doing here? Huh where's the floor? AHHHHHHH " you should of kept running now you gone" no I cant die. AHHHHH *splash* what the …blood I landed in blood. Great blood just when I die I land in blood and …. *slat* now it's raining blood

Just like a horror flick. "You want to play another game?"  I thought you said if I lost I would die. "we never said that we said if you refused" YOU KNOW WHAT JUST LET ME SWIM IN BLOOD AND LEAVE ME ALONE "your no fun anymore." 

"Play a game with us" no! "Play a game with us" no! "Play a game with us" no! "Play a game with us" no!

Five hours later

"Play a game with us" no! "Play a game with us" no! "Play a game with us" no! "Play a game with us" no! "Play a game with us" no! "Play a game with us" no! "Play a game with us" no! "Play a game with us" no! "Play a game with us" no! "Play a game with us" no! "Play a game with us" no! "Play a game with us" FINE I'LL PLAY THE FREAKING GAME! "Sorry its time for you to wake up" WHAT!

In the real word.

Shit. What happen? "You were hit by a car" said kyoya. Not again…. "Again"

Well this isn't the first or second not even third time I been hit. "Your joking right" said hikaru. No I wouldn't be the first time I was four and my sister push me out into the street. The second time I was 8 and I was riding on my skateboard and a van hit me. The third I was crossing the highway an-. "O-O I think we heard enough." said kyoya. Well if you don't believe see if you can check my hospital record and it will say. Hey were is honey? "Oh he's in the next room with Takashi." Said kaoru. Oh crap did he get hurt * jumps of the bed and runs into the next room* honey are you oka- "hi staru-chan." Why is Takashi in the bed and not you? "Oh well you see that's you fault. Said kyoya" what how? "Well you see you have type o blood and only haruhi and takashi has the same type and well you lost a lot of blood and haruhi is just to small of a girl to give any so takashi volunteer." Thanks for that info kyoya. Now just don't talk to me for the rest of the day. *turns to Takashi* thank you but you might not here me cause your asleep. *snickering twins* what are you two laughing at. "Well we didn't know you like to wear…said kaoru" wear what? "Pink and white bunnies said hikaru." What are you two talking about? "Hahahahaha" what's so funny. Kyoya? "You told me not to talk to you. But let me ask you this" ya "is it cold in here" what does that mean? O.O oh shit. "I think she knows now. Said hikaru" you guys are perverted assholes…. *runs away to her room*.

"What's so funny you guys" said haruhi *walking into Takashi room.*

"Well let's just say star-chan was caught "said hikaru with we back open" said kaoru.


End file.
